Generally recognized is a need for easily, quickly, reliably, and economically testing human subjects blood as indication of the subject's physiological health and/or possible presence of a pathological malady. The public is increasingly exhibiting profound interest in blood collection and testing devices that will easily, quickly, reliably, and economically test the human blood as indication of general physiological health and of the possible presence of pathological disorders such as tuberculosis, hepatitis, AIDS, etc.
1. Objectives of the Invention
It is accordingly the general objective of the present invention to provide an easy, quick, reliable, and economical blood collection and testing device that enables medical professionals, as well as the general citizenry, to test their patients, themselves, family members, and potential sexual partners for general physical health and for the possible presence of transmittable pathological diseases such as tuberculosis, hepatitis, AIDS, etc.
2. General Statement of the Invention
With the aforementioned general objectives in view, and together with other ancillary and related specific objectives which will become more apparent as this description proreeds, the blood collection and testing device of the present invention generally comprises: a hollow housing surrounding a vertical-axis and having the following horizontally extending portions and augmentations: an upper annular end; a larger, lower annular end that is augmentally equipped with gauze adapted to receive a human blood samples a circular membrane located above the lower annular end and centrally provided with a puncturably rupturable bubble containing a chemical reagent reactable with human blood; and a centrally-perforate wall located in-between the circular membrane and the housing upper annular end. Slidably disposed within the housing at its upper annular end is a pushbutton provided with a depending needle extending along the vertical axis and adapted to puncturably rupture the circular membrane bubble as the slidable pushbutton moves along the vertical axis, whereby the bubble's chemical reagent gravitationally flows toward and reacts with human blood at the gauze layer A resiliently yieldable spring means, such as a helical spring, bearing between the centrally-perforate wall and the pushbutton, normally maintains the needle away from the central membrane bubble portion.